With my own eyes, I'm so alive
by gerjomarty
Summary: A bit of Kouyako requested by DigitalAnimeFox. Izzy, Sora, Tai and Matt are all going out to see a movie, but is that all we are going to see? Please r&r!


With my own eyes, I'm so alive

[[ Hi there, again. I got bored of doing non-coupling fics so here's the first dedicated one. DigitalAnimeFox asked me to write a Kouyako, so here I go. I like Kouyako anyways. Timeframe: after 02. Time for the disclaimer. It really breaks me to have to say this, but I don't own digimon. If I did, the UK would be watching episode 50 right about now (we're stuck way back at 30!). On wit it! ]]

With my own eyes, I'm so alive 

This has been so hard to take. It rattles my brains day and night. I don't even have the courage to ask her. Before, I wouldn't have called it a big deal. All it was was asking to go out for a drink with someone. When I was younger, it didn't seem so big of a deal. tai told me it was the hardest thing he ever did. But it's only now, I understand the way he felt. If I do, things would never be the same again. I would have my dear sweet Miyako in my arms.

* * * * *

Oh, it won't stop. It keeps playing over and over. First it's Izzy walking up to my apartment block. I could see him from the balcony. I was so nervous, I didn't know what he was here for. I kept watching. i even saw him stuttering coming up to the block. Then, he left. Oh, if only he had come. I keep thinking about him during class, during the night, during, well during anything. He is just so, so...right for me! If only he had come, things would be different right about now. Koushiro would be here, and I would be loving him.

* * * * *

"Mom! I'm going to see a movie, I'll be back later!" Izzy left the apartment without waiting for an answer. Walking up the street, all he could think about was, Miyako. "Hey Izzy! You ready to go?!" Tai was shouting over. Izzy had made plans for them to see a movie with Sora and Matt. "Izzy? What's up, you looked bummed," said Tai, concerningly. "Oh, it's nothing Tai. Where are Sora and Matt? Are they coming?" "They said they would meet us down there." Down at the movies... "Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Matt. "Hey everybody!" said Sora. "Hey Matt, hey Sora!" said Tai. "How are you today?" He went over to Sora and playfully grabbed her round the waist. "Taichi Yagami, stop it this instant!" she said, mockingly. "Aaaahhhh, you two make a great couple," said Matt. All Tai and Sora could do was grin. they had officially announced their love for each other a week ago. "So what film are we going to see?" asked Tai, removing his grip from Sora's waistline. "Komodo, a romantic heart-thriller about a guy who seceretly has a love for a girl, but keep's it secret, until he is forced to reveal it, when her life becomes in danger," read Sora, from a billboard that had been placed outside the door to the screening room. "You've been awfully quiet Izzy, what's on your mind?" asked Sora. She was obviously worried about Izzy. "Oh, it's nothing Sora, I just ... ate too much at breakfast," said Izzy, still looking down. "If you say so..." said Sora, she really didn't believe him. They got their tickets and their food, and went into the room. They took a seat in the middle row. About halfway through the film, Izzy notice ssomething, or rather someone, about two rows away......

* * * * *

......Izzy grinned broadly. He would notice that person from a mile away. He got up and sat down beside the person. "Hi there, Ken," he said. [[ Hahaha, I bet you thought I was going to say yolei, didn't you? lol! ]] "Oh hey Izzy," said Ken. "I kinda needed a break, and what better way than watching a movie?" "Tell me about it," said Izzy. "I'm only seeing this one, because all the other movies were for kids," said Ken, sounding embarrased to be there. "Sora won the bet on what to go and see," said Izzy. "By the way, do you want to sit with us? matt and tai are here aswell." "yeah, thanks Izzy," said Ken. ... "Oh, hey Ken" "Hi ken, how are you?" "What's happening Ken?" . "Hey there guys," said Ken, simply. He sat down on an empty seat beside tai. 10 minutes later, the door opened. Izzy heard a familiar voice. 'No way!' he thought. walking past, she saw some very good friends. "Hi guys, I didn't know you were coming!" she said. "hi there Yolei," they said. Izzy thought he was going to melt. She sat down beside him. He no longer had his interests on the movie. It was on Yolei. He looked at her lovely purple soft hair and her charming face. Also, Yolei was feeling a bit more relaxed. the film was over shorter than expected. Outside... "Hey, yolei! Izzy! Do you guys wanna do down to the café?" Tai asked. "No thanks tai, I appreciate it!" they both said at the same time. tai smirked and walked on with Sora and Matt.

* * * * *

"So, Yolei, can I walk you home?" asked Izzy, a bit nervousley. He decided that it was now or never, or more like now or later. "I'd be honoured," said Yolei. The two talked about computers, school, the digiworld, how much they missed their digimon, and other stuff aswell. They were feeling really relaxed, when they came to Yolei's apartment block. "So......I'll see...see ya later Izzy," Yolei said opening the door. Before Yolei closed the door, izzy quickly burst out, "Yolei, wait!" . This caused her to open the door wider again. She was waiting with agitation. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "Yolei, I've been putting it off for too long. I'v ekept it bottled up for a long time now. But I have to release it. Yolei, I...I...iloveyousomuchiloveyoutotheendsoftheearth." She didn't catch any of the last gobbldegook. "I'm sorry could you say that again?" She was floating. "Yolei. I ... love you so much, I love you to the ends...the ends of this earth," Izzy said. "Oh my darling Izzy!" Yolei threw her arms around Izzy and gave him a passionate kiss on the LIPS! izzy felt like he would be there forever. He didn't want to leave. After the potential kiss, they looked each other in the eyes, and they both thought: 'With my own eyes, I'm so alive.'

the end 

[[ I hope you liked it. That was written espically for DigitalAnimeFox. Please read and review! Well we will meet again. Ja ne!!!!!! ]]


End file.
